SpongeBob Squarepants (1999)
Season 1 1.Help Wanted (May 1, 1999) 2.Reef Blower (November 21, 1998) 3.Tea at the Treedome (May 1, 1999) 4.Bubblestand (July 17, 1999) 5.Ripped Pants (July 17, 1999) 6.Jellyfishing (July 31, 1999) 7.Plankton (July 31, 1999) 8.Naughty Nautical Neighbors (August 7, 1999) 9.Boating School (August 7, 1999) 10.Pizza Delivery (August 14, 1999) 11.Home Sweet Pineapple (August 14, 1999) 12.Mermaid man & Barnacle boy (August 21, 1999) 13.Pickles (August 21, 1999) 14.Hall Monitor (August 28, 1999) 15.Jellyfish Jam (August 28, 1999) 16.Sandy's Rocket (September 4, 1999) 17.Squeaky Boots (September 4, 1999) 18.Nature Pants (September 11, 1999) 19.Opposite Day (September 11, 1999) 20.Culture Shock (September 18, 1999) 21.FUN (September 18, 1999) 22.Muscle Bob Buff Pants (September 25, 1999) 23.Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost (September 25, 1999) 24.The Chaperone (October 2, 1999) 25.Employee of the Month (October 2, 1999) 26.Scaredy Pants (October 28, 1999) 27.I was a Teenage Gary (October 28, 1999) 28.SB-129 (December 31, 1999) 29.Karate Choppers (December 31, 1999) 30.Sleepy Time (January 17, 2000) 31.Suds (January 17, 2000) 32.Valentine's Day (February 14, 2000) 33.The Paper (February 14, 2000) 34.Arrgh! (March 15, 2000) 35.Rock Bottom (March 15, 2000) 36.Texas (March 22, 2000) 37.Walking Small (March 22, 2000) 38.Fools in April (April 1, 2000) 39.Neptune's Spatula (April 1, 2000) 40.Hooky (April 8, 2000) 41.Mermaid man & Barnacle boy 2 (April 8, 2000) Season 2 1.Your Shoes Untied (October 26, 2000) 2.Squid's Day Off (October 26, 2000) 3.Something Smells (November 2, 2000) 4.Bossy Boots (November 2, 2000) 5.Big Pink Loser (November 8, 2000) 6.Bubble Buddy (November 8, 2000) 7.Dying for Pie (January 11, 2001) 8.Imitation Krabs (January 11, 2001) 9.Wormy (January 19, 2001) 10.Patty Hype (January 19, 2001) 11.Grandma's Kisses (February 6, 2001) 12.Squidville (February 6, 2001) 13.Prehibernation Week (November 16, 2000) 14.Life of Crime (November 16, 2000) 15.Christmas Who? (December 25, 2001) 16.Survival of the Idiots (February 2, 2001) 17.Dumped (February 2, 2001) 18.No Free Rides (June 22, 2001) 19.I'm Your Biggest Fan! (June 22, 2001) 20.Mermaid man & Barnacle boy 3 (November 23, 2000) 21.Squirrel Jokes (November 23, 2000) 22.Pressure (September 15, 2001) 23.The Smoking Peanut (September 15, 2001) 24.Shanghaied (January 25, 2001) 25.Gary Takes a Bath (January 25, 2001) 26.Welcome to the Chum Bucket (January 21, 2002) 27.Frankendoodle (January 21, 2002) 28.The Secret Box (March 12, 2002) 29.Band Geeks (March 12, 2002) 30.Graveyard Shift (January 18, 2002) 31.Krusty Love (January 18, 2002) 32.Procrastination (January 22, 2002) 33.I'm with Stupid (January 22, 2002) 34.Sailor Mouth (February 7, 2002) 35.Artist Unknown (February 7, 2002) 36.Jellyfish Hunter (February 16, 2002) 37.The Fry Cook Games (February 16, 2002) 38.Squid on Strike (February 3, 2002) 39.Sandy, SpongeBob and the Worm (February 3, 2002) Season 3 1.The Algae's Always Greener (January 10, 2002) 2.SpongeGuard on Duty (January 10, 2002) 3.Club SpongeBob (February 1, 2002) 4.My Pretty Seahorse (February 1, 2002) 5.Just one Bite (February 6, 2002) 6.The Bully (February 6, 2002) 7.Nasty Patty (March 18, 2002) 8.Idiot Box (March 18, 2002) 9.Mermaid man & Barnacle boy 4 (March 27, 2002) 10.Doing Time (March 27, 2002) 11.Snowball Effect (April 9, 2002) 12.One Krabs Trash (April 9, 2002) 13.As seen on TV (April 13, 2002) 14.Can you spare a Dime (April 13, 2002) 15.No Weenies Allowed (April 3, 2002) 16.Squilliam Returns (April 3, 2002) 17.Krab Borg (April 1, 2002) 18.Rock-a-Bye Bivalve (April 1, 2002) 19.Wet Painters (April 4, 2002) 20.Krusty Krab Training Video (April 4, 2002) 21.Party Pooper Pants (May 5, 2003) 22.Chocolate with Nuts (November 12, 2003) 23.Mermaid man & Barnacle boy 5 (November 12, 2003) 24.New Student Starfish (October 20, 2002) 25.Clams (October 20, 2002) 26.Ugh (March 5, 2004) 27.The Great Snail Race (March 9, 2004) 28.Mid-Life Crustacean (March 9, 2004) 29.Born Again Krabs (August 17, 2004) 30.I Had an Accident (August 16, 2004) 31.Krabby Land (October 27, 2004) 32.The Camping Episode (October 27, 2004) 33.Missing Identity (May 3, 2004) 34.Plankton's Army (May 3, 2004) 35.The Sponge Who Could Fly (November 24, 2003) 36.SpongeBob Meets the Strangler (April 10, 2004) 37.Pranks a Lot (April 10, 2004) Season 4 1.Fear of the Krabby Patty (May 6, 2005) 2.Shell of a Man (May 6, 2005) 3.The Lost Mattress (May 6, 2005) 4.Krab vs Plankton (May 6, 2005) 5.Have you Seen This Snail? (November 11, 2005) 6.Skill Crane (November 11, 2005) 7.Good Neighbors (November 11, 2005) 8.Selling Out (September 23, 2005) 9.Funny Pants (September 23, 2005) 10.Dunces & Dragons (February 20, 2006) 11.Enemy In-Law (November 11, 2005) 12.Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy 6: The Motion Picture (October 7, 2005) 13.Patrick SmartPants (October 14, 2005) 14.SquidBob TentaclePants (October 21, 2005) 15.Krusty Towers (April 1, 2006) 16.Mrs. Puff, You're Fired (April 1, 2006) 17.Chimps Ahoy (May 5, 2006) 18.Ghost Host (April 1, 2006) 19.Whale of the Birthday (April 8, 2006) 20.Karate Island (March 9, 2006) 21.All That Glitters (April 8, 2006) 22.Wishing You Well (April 1, 2006) 23.New Leaf (March 9, 2006) 24.Once Bitten (May 5, 2006) 25.Bummer Vacation (October 13, 2006) 26.Wigstruck (October 13, 2006) 27.Squidtastic Voyage (May 13, 2006) 28.That's No Lady (October 6, 2006) 29.The Thing (January 15, 2007) 30.Hocus Pocus (January 15, 2007) 31.Driven to Tears (February 19, 2007) 32.Rule of Dumb (February 19, 2007) 33.Born to Be Wild (January 22, 2007) 34.Best Frenemies (January 22, 2007) 35.The Pink Purloiner (February 26, 2007) 36.Squid Wood (July 24, 2007) 37.Best Day Ever (March 31, 2007) 38.The Gift of Gum (March 31, 2007) Season 5 1.Friend or Foe (March 24, 2007) 2.The Original Fry Cook (March 24, 2007) 3.Night Light (March 24, 2007) 4.Rise & Shine (November 17, 2006) 5.Waiting (April 13, 2007) 6.Fungus Among Us (April 13, 2007) 7.Spy Buddies (July 23, 2007) 8.Boat Smarts (July 23, 2007) 9.Good OL' Whatshisname (July 23, 2007) 10.New Digs (July 25, 2007) 11.Krabs a la Mode (July 25, 2007) 12.Roller Cowards (November 24, 2006) 13.Bucket Sweet Bucket (July 22, 2007) 14.To Love a Patty (July 22, 2007) 15.Breath of Fresh Squidward (July 26, 2007) 16.Money Talks (July 31, 2007) 17.SpongeBob vs The Patty Gadget (July 31, 2007) 18.Slimy Dancing (July 31, 2007) 19.The Krusty Sponge (August 1, 2007) 20.Sing a Song of Patrick (August 1, 2007) 21.A Flea in Her Dome (August 1, 2007) 22.The Donut of Shame (August 1, 2007) 23.The Krusty Plate (August 1, 2007) 24.Goo Goo Gas (June 2, 2008) 25.Le Big Switch (June 2, 2008) 26.Atlantis SquarePantis (November 12, 2007) 27.Picture Day (November 12, 2007) 28.Pat No Pay (November 12, 2007) 29.BlackJack (November 12, 2007) 30.Blackened Sponge (August 2, 2007) 31.Mermaid Man vs SpongeBob (August 2, 2007) 32.The Inmates of Summer (August 2, 2007) 33.To Save a Squirrel (August 2, 2007) 34.Pest of the West (April 11, 2008) 35.20,000 Patties Under the Sea (August 3, 2007) 36.The Battle of Bikini Bottom (August 3, 2007) 37.What Ever Happened to SpongeBob? (October 13, 2008) 38.The Two Faces of Squidward (November 5, 2007) 39.SpongeHenge (November 5, 2007) 40.Banned in Bikini Bottom (March 3, 2008) 41.Stanley S. SquarePants (March 3, 2008) Season 6 1.House Fancy (March 3, 2008) 2.Krabby Road (March 3, 2008) 3.Penny Foolish (March 7, 2008) 4.Nautical Novice (March 7, 2008) 5.Spongicus (March 29, 2008) 6.Suction Cup Symphony (March 29, 2008) 7.Not Normal (June 4, 2008) 8.Gone (June 4, 2008) 9.The Splinter (February 16, 2009) 10.Slide Whistle Stooges (February 16, 2009) 11.A Life in a Day (June 4, 2008) 12.Sun Bleached (June 4, 2008) 13.Giant Squidward (June 6, 2008) 14.No Nose Knows (August 4, 2008) 15.Patty Caper (June 5, 2008) 16.Plankton's Regular (August 4, 2008) 17.Boating Buddies (August 7, 2008) 18.The Krabby Kronicle (August 5, 2008) 19.The Slumber Party (November 28, 2008) 20.Grooming Gary (November 28, 2008) 21.SpongeBob vs The Big One (April 17, 2009) 22.Porous Pockets (April 17, 2009) 23.Choir Boys (April 17, 2009) 24.Krusty Krushers (November 28, 2008) 25.The Card (November 28, 2008) 26.Dear Vikings (February 9, 2009) 27.Ditchin (February 9, 2009) 28.Grandpappy the Pirate (February 23, 2009) 29.Cephalopod Lodge (February 23, 2009) 30.Squid's Visit (February 2, 2009) 31.To SquarePants or Not to SquarePants (July 17, 2009) 32.Shuffleboarding (February 2, 2009) 33.Professor Squidward (February 16, 2009) 34.Pet or Pests (March 18, 2009) 35.Komputer Overload (March 18, 2009) 36.Gullible Pants (July 5, 2009) 37.Overbooked (July 19, 2009) 38.No Hat for Pat (July 5, 2009) 39.Toy Store of Doom (March 16, 2009) 40.Sand Castles in the Sand (March 16, 2009) 41.Shell Shocked (March 16, 2009) 42.Chum Bucket Supreme (July 19, 2009) 43.Single Cell Anniversary (July 19, 2009) 44.Truth or Square (July 5, 2010) 45.Pineapple Fever (March 18, 2009) 46.Chum Caverns (November 6, 2009) 47.The Clash of Triton (November 6, 2009) Season 7 Category:The Second Dimension of Nicktoons Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nicktoons Category:Spongebob Sqaurepants